The Kidnapping
by thebigbronco
Summary: The princess Rosalina, Daughter of Eugene and Rupunzel is kidnapped. Eugene attempts to rescue her


Rich 6

Trey Rich

Mr. Denton

CP English

25 September 2012

The kidnapping

The sun was shining bright in the morning air of the dark ages and birds were singing delicately into the balmy southern winds. The newborn baby princess Rosalina woke up to the peaceful sound of the singing birds along with her parents, Eugene and Rapunzel, the king and queen of Hartville. They lived in a giant castle that has golden stairs leading to the castle door which sit on a hill in the middle of the city. This newborn baby was not your average princess; she had special powers like her mother did before her.

Rapunzel grew up with long magic hair that could keep people young and healthy. All that she had to do was sing a special song when someone was touching her hair and they would stay healthy and young. Rapunzel's daughter Rosalina had similar powers to her mother by keeping others young and healthy, except all Rosalina had to do was touch them four times on the face. The first touch is on the forehead, the second touch on the right cheek, the third on the left cheek, and the last touch is a tap on the nose. After this process, the magic instantly heals the hurt, cures the sick, and turns the elderly young again. Although the princess's power was very valuable, the royal family kept it a secret from the town of Hartville.

After everyone had woken up in the castle, they all get into their morning routines to start off the day. Rapunzel would always take care of Rosalina all day and put her to sleep at night. Eugene, being the king of Hartville, would always check up on things around the city in the mornings, to make sure everything was running properly. After he checked on everyone in the city to make sure they are doing fine, he would go see if the soldiers are on duty and if Maximus is staying healthy. Maximus is Eugene's big beautiful white haired horse that he loves more than anything he owns. They have been through a lot together and are always with each other every day at the castle.

As the day goes by, one of the waitresses sees baby Rosalina using her magical powers on her mother, keeping her young and healthy. She immediately runs to the other servants to tell them that the baby Rosalina has magical powers to keep people healthy. As the word spreads throughout the town, the more dangerous it gets for Rosalina because everyone wants to have her magic used on them. By the time night time came around, almost everyone in the city knew about the great magic of the princess. The king and queen put their sweet daughter into her bed and wait for her to fall asleep. After Rosalina falls asleep, the king and queen fall asleep as wel,l still not knowing anyone knows the secret of their daughter.

The next morning it starts off as normal as any other day with the perfect breeze blowing and the birds singing, waking up the king and queen in peace, until Queen Rapunzel goes to wake up baby Rosalina in her room she finds her missing! She looks everywhere and Rosalina is nowhere to be found. When Rapunzel asks the nurse what could have happened, the nurse said another servant told everyone that Rosalina had magic powers to heal others. The queen knew that she had been taken just as she had been as a child. Rapunzel felt horrible because it ruined Rapunzel's childhood and she didn't want that to happen to her daughter.

Rapunzel explains to Eugene in tears that their daughter had been kidnapped and he needed to find her quickly. Eugene runs to Maximus with the urge and devotion to finding his daughter. He leaps onto Maximus and tells the soldiers to get their horses and follow him to help find the kidnapped princess. They follow orders with no hesitation and sprint to their horses. Because Eugene had brought the soldiers with him, he had a much better chance of finding his daughter. Eugene told the solders to be very alert at all times because they wanted to catch this kidnapper before he got so far that they couldn't find him.

When everyone one was ready to go, they raced on their horses across the long brick bridge and into the forest with no look of fear on their faces. As soon as they met with the tall dark border of trees, they rode into the forest with no hesitation. As they were racing through the forest one by one in a direct line behind Eugene, the solders knew that now they were in the cold dark forest there was no turning back until they found the lost princess.

Eugene let Maximus do all the work because if Maximus was good at anything besides eating apples it was sniffing out objects for Eugene. This time the object happens to mean the world to him and he told Maximus that this was his time to shine. As Maximus was sniffing out the smell of Rosalina, Eugene would follow directly behind him silently so that he could follow Maximus and still let him do what he does best. As the sun began to fall, the men were becoming tired and needed to set up camp for the night. Therefore they called it a day and searched for a good spot to set up camp.

Eugene eventually found a spot where the trees were far enough apart from each other that it left an open space wide and long enough to fit all of the solders and King Eugene in the middle of all of them just in case of something happening to them. Everyone knew that they all needed their sleep for tomorrow because it was going to be a big day for everyone. They quickly tied their horses to trees by wrapping a rope around the trees and tied a knot in them so the horses wouldn't escape from them. After the horses were tied up, the soldiers layed out the beds they were planning on sleeping in and cooked dinner with little fires. Once everyone was done eating they decided that it would be best just to go to sleep as soon as they could.

Everyone went to sleep with ease except for the king. Eugene couldn't stop thinking about his daughter and how much he already missed her. He didn't want the same thing to happen to her as his wife. All of Rapunzel's childhood was ruined because she never knew her real parents. If that happened to Rosalina, Eugene could never live with himself, knowing that he had a chance to save his daughter and could never find her. The night went by as Eugene stayed awake laying in his little bed on the ground of the bitterly cold forest. Eventually, Eugene fell asleep in the middle of the night knowing that when he woke up he would be terribly upset not seeing his daughter like he usually does.

When morning came, Maximus was the first get up and he woke everyone else up as well with a big lick to the face. A very highly trained horse, Maximus didn't have to be tied up to a tree like the rest of the horses. Once he had woken everyone up, the soldiers just picked apples off of the trees and ate them for their breakfasts. When the soldiers and the king were done eating, they packed up their beds and untied the horses. Then they got on their horses again and rode off into the forest searching for the lost princess.

After a few hours of searching, they found a waterfall with crystal clear water pouring into a small body of water. They filled up their canteens with water and got in the refreshing water to cool off. They were using the waterfall to bathe with in until one of the soldiers fell through the waterfall, finding a cave with a bed in it. He soon ran out of the waterfall to tell the king of the place he had found. When he explained to the king what was behind the waterfall, the king immediately commanded the solders to follow him into the waterfall. They walked through and started searching the big house like cave for any sign Rosalina or the kidnapper. They were both nowhere to be seen.

Although they didn't find Rosalina or the kidnapper, Maximus had went in along with them and found the blanket that Rosalina was wrapped in when she was kidnapped. After Eugene saw his daughter's blanket, he realized that they were inside of the kidnapper's home! Eugene, being the great leader that he is, instantly knows what to do. He explains to the solders that they need to hide their horses and surround the cave in hiding from the kidnapper. That way when he shows up they can silently approach him without him knowing that he was surrounded by solders.

It wasn't much longer until the kidnapper came out from the woods with Rosalina in his right hand and a basket full of food in the other. All of the solders silently raised their bows toward the kidnapper when they saw him, even though they knew they couldn't shoot because Rosalina was still in his hands. Out of nowhere the king came bursting out of the woods riding Maximus at full speed toward the kidnapper! The kidnapper heard him coming and dropped the basket of food and sprinted as fast as he could into the forest with Rosalina.

Eugene and Maximus immediately raced into the forest. As they catch up to the kidnapper, the king reaches down and grabs his daughter's shirt, pulling her up to safety. In the same moment after the king had a hold of his daughter, Maximus tripped the kidnapper causing him to fall on his face right into a wet nasty puddle of mud. The soldiers had been following the king into the forest on foot and as soon as they saw they kidnapper fall they all jumped on top of him. Once they hand him securely down, they put him into handcuffs and tied one end of a rope to the handcuffs and the other was tied to one of the horses.

The king gave his daughter Rosalina a big hug, being so happy she was safe and sound in his big warm arms. The king then told the solders that they would deal with the kidnapper when they got back to the castle. To get the kidnapper back to the palace, the king told the soldiers to follow him back to Hartville. The entire trip home, the king was so eager to see his wife and the enjoyment on her face when he shows up with their daughter in his hands. After a long walk, they finally meet the giant gates of their city and walk through.

The king came in riding Maximus with Rosalina in his arms. This caused the whole entire town of Hartville to cheer in happiness of the return of the lost princess. The king and the soldiers were both smiling and waving as they walked through the town to the castle. Once they met the giant golden castle stairs, Rapunzel was standing at the top of waiting for them to come. When Eugene and Rapunzel's eyes met, they ran to each other, meeting in the middle of the stairs with Rosalina still in the arms of Eugene. They wrapped their arms around each other, giving a big family hug as if not even their army could tear them apart because they were so happy that their beautiful daughter was home safe again. Once they were done hugging they walked up the golden stairs into the giant castle doors, living happily ever after.


End file.
